


Longest Night

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Sherlock December Ficlets 2017 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John Watson finally notices the new nurse working at the clinic is flirting with him...





	Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the [Sherlock December Ficlets ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fcollections%2FSherlock_December_Ficlets_2017&t=NjRmODc4ZjE3OGJjNjUzYzg2NWVhY2QzMTRjNDJmOTUwMzdkOTRhMCxabzFVQjBkMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AfMPAp7-tN-90HMCNGHRDOw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmissdaviswrites.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167644180668%2Fsherlock-december-ficlets&m=0) challenge. Each will be its own story, though knowing me a couple may follow an arc of sorts.  
> The prompt used for this entry: Winter Solstice / Longest Night

At first John paid little heed to the quiet blonde nurse, a new hire at the clinic, even as she had been subtly trying to befriend him. Subtle enough that he barely noticed as little by little she drew the lighter parts of his soul of out of the hole where Sherlock’s death had buried them. Barely noticed that he was beginning to look forward to each day. Still, it took him by surprise to realize she had begun to just as subtly flirt with him, not recognizing it for what it was until long after the fact.

Then a couple of months ago in the fall, not wanting to go home yet, John decided to go to a pub a few blocks from the clinic. She was there at a table with a friend. The next thing he knew he sat the table blushing, as her best friend Janine, who was not subtle at all, announced, “Oh, you’re right Mary, he IS dishy!” Janine then made a hasty exit leaving the two alone and that is when he truly noticed her. After that, the flirting became not so subtle. She played coy very well even while it was evident she wanted him.

New Year; time for a new beginning. He decided to up the ante on Winter Solstice. They were the last two out, locking up the clinic for the night before the holiday break. They were outside the door, she having just pulled the keys out of the top lock of the door when he came up close behind and took the keys from her.

John enjoyed the tiny little catch of her breath as he pressed his hips against her soft round ass through the coat, pushed her into the door. 

“I don’t know why you fight this Mary. You know as much as I do, it’s going to happen.”  He rolled his hips slow, teased her with the beginnings of his erection.

“Wh-what’s going to happen?” she stammered, clearly stunned by this never before seen aggression from him, but absolutely liking it, as he somehow knew she would.

He smirked at the flare of heat in her eyes, the way her lips flattened as she turned to face him, enjoyed the feel her trembling body as she tried to gain some sense of control.  Not going to happen. Not yet.

“I am going to spank that ass Mary. Spank it nice and red.” He grasped her hands at the wrists, raised them and then pinned them above her head with one hand. He suspected if he let go, her hands would stay there of their own volition. It felt good.

“Then I am going to Fuck. You. Senseless.” His voice came down as it clipped hard on the last letter of each ending word as he leaned his face next to hers, his breath ghosted her lips as he used his other hand to pop open the buttons to her coat.

“I am going to bury myself _balls deep_ inside of you. I am going to make you purr my name, moan my name and then scream it.”  He stepped closer and without breaking eye contact bent his knees a little, then slowly dragged his now full erection against her thigh, as he stood straight again.

Mary dragged in a deep breath at the contact, her eyes closing on the vision his words evoked.

“Oh, but first Mary. But first, I am going to make you _beg me_ to fuck you. You are going to beg me to fuck you so hard that the cops will come just as you do. _That_ is what is going to happen.” he kissed her then, not letting up until she keened, her body arched in desperate friction against him before he suddenly backed away breaking all physical contact at once. He smirked evilly as her body naturally leaned forward to follow his before she caught herself, gasping as her eyes pop open at the loss of contact.

“See you on shift, day after tomorrow. Happy Solstice, enjoy your long night, Ms. Morstan.” He placed the keys back in her hand, his parting grin all sorts of evil as he turned on his heel and walked away.

“You, bloody fucking bastard!” He heard her broken gasp, as she realized he was seriously walking away from her.

John did not look back, simply pumped his fist in the air once, grinning as he heads for the Underground. Knowing their work schedules for the next week, he knew he was barely going to see her, so he gave it ten days until she caved-in for the New Year.

It only took six. 


End file.
